Harry Potter à Konoha
by hebiyaoi
Summary: Harry vois que sont petit ami le trompe et veut s'éloigner, alors il demande a dumby un endroit pour s'entrainer. La-bas l'amour l'attend aussi. Attention ça ne dépend en rien du tome 6.song-fic pour le chapitre 5.
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter à konoha!

Chapitre 1 : Le départ.

C'était la rentrée à poudlard et la dernière année pour nos héros. Pour la premiere fois depuis des lustres et peut être même pour la première fois dans l'histoire de poudlard que deux groupes , un de griffindor et un de slytherin arrivent ensemble. Et oui ! le trio infernale composé de Harry Potter , Hermione Granger , Ron Weasley arrivent avec le trio des slytherin , Drago Malfoy , Blaize Zabini , Theodore Nott. Bien évidement ils ne passent pas innaperçus et tous le monde a les yeux rivé sur eux, mais ils s'en foutes. Si les trois slyty sont avec les trois griffy c'est parce qu'ils ont rejoins l'ordre pendant l'été et ont appris a se connaître. Et depuis la fin du mois d'août Harry et drago sortent ensemble. Le brun a appris qu'il était homo au cours de sa 6eme années lorsque Collin Crivey l'a embrassé sont corps a réagi d'une meilleur façon que lorsqu'il a embrassé Cho ou Ginny. Il a eu du mal a y croire mais il a finalement accepter lorsqu'il a rompu avec ginny en le lui disant. Pour le blond il l'a toujours su. Mais voilà, cela fait en peu plus d'un mois qu'il sont a hogwarts et grâce a sa carte des maraudeurs le survivant a pu voir des nom de garçons accolé a celui qui est son petit ami, et hier il en a eu marre d'avoir des doutes alors il s'y est rendu, malheureusement ses doutes était confirmé. Drago sont soit disant petit ami le trompe. Aujourd'hui il est 18heures et n'a plus cours normalement il a rendez vous avec drago mais il se dirige vers le bureau du directeur, lui ayant bien sur demander avant :

Harry : « carambar » et la statuette s'ouvre, puis il frappe.

Albus : « entré **harry entre** ah ! bonjour harry . comment vas tu ?

Harry : bien merci professeur , je voudrais savoir si vous n'avez pas une destination approprié pour m'entraîner en dehors de hogwarts, pour plus de concentration.

Albus : bien , une destination pour t'entraîner mmh il me semble qu'une personne de ma connaissance qui est un ninja pourrait t'aider, remus iras avec toi , parfois il y'aura d'autre sorciers qui viendront pour t'enseigner la métamorphose, les potions, l'histoire de la magie , les sortileges etc.. pour être un peut près au même niveau que si t'étais ici, c'est bon ?

Harry : oui bien sur, et merci professeur. Mais qu'est qu'un ninja ?

Albus : un ninja harry c'est une personne qui est née avec du chakra comme nous avec la magie .

Harry : professeur ?

Albus : oui !

Harry : puis-je partir dès demain soir ?

Albus : je suppose, je dois d'abord voir remus et mon amie. Donc reviens ici a 19heures demain soir.

Harry : oui a demain soir professeur. »

Il alla se coucher sans regarder personne soit dit en passant il n'était que 20h30. avant de revenir au dortoir, il était monté a la tour d'astronomie.

Le lendemain matin potter était nerveux car il devait parler a ses amis. En descendant de la salle commune il fut pris a part par ses amis.

Ron : alors vieux , qu'est ce que tu as eu hier soir ? est ce a cause de drago ?

Harry : oui, tu sais j'aime bien savoir ce qu'il ce passe entre les murs de hogwarts avec la carte, et bien souvent je voyais le nom de Drago avec un autre, j'avais confiance en lui mais j'avais aussi des doutes alors avant hier j'y ai été et je les ai vus ainsi j'ai vu que Malfoy me trompe, j'étais juste son bouche trou, alors hier j'ai demander a Dumbledord de m'envoyer ailleurs pour mieux m'entraîner et ce soir remus et moi on part.

Hermione : oh ! Harry je suis désole, mais et nous !

Harry : je suis désole mais c'est que le survivant.

Ron : Ok, tu vas ou ?

Harry : aucune idée , Dumbledord ma juste parle d'un amie ninja.

La discussion terminé ils aillèrent déjeuner. Pendant toute la matinée le brun a évité malfoy avec brio. Puis vint l'heure du déjeuner ou dumby ce lève et sa voix s'élève « Très cher élèves, cela fait un peu plus d' 1mois que vous êtes arriver, mais un élèves Mr potter, va partir pour le reste de l'année pour s'entraîner. Ce soir il part alors souhaitons lui bon courage. Harry tu viendras dans mon bureau a 19h, remus sera la. Sinon bonne appétit »

Le repas fini pour le brun qui se lève en laissant ses amis, mais il n'a pas vu sont futur ex petit ami le suivre. Drago le pousse dans une classe désinfectée.

Drago : alors explique moi pourquoi tu m'as posé un lapin, et évité toute la matinée et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? **énervé**

Harry : pourquoi devrais-je te répondre alors que toi tu aurais du rompre avec moi au lieu de me tromper ! j'avais confiance en TOI ! tu me dégoutes. Toi et moi c'est fini, je suis pas ton bouche trou. cela répond-t-il a tes questions ? **enervé a son tour**

Drago : comment le sais tu ?

Haryy : je devais aller voir Dumbledord et en repartant je voulais réfléchir tranquillement alors quoi de mieux que la salle sur demande ! **mentit-t-il**

Drago : et pourquoi tes pas venu me voir, je t'aurais expliquer ça n'a rien a voir, c'était un coup de tête, je…

Harry : j'en ai rien a faire, et puis un coup de tête, mon œil, après j'ai voulu en être sur alors j'ai surveillé avec la carte des maraudeur et je voyais par 2 soirs un nouveau nom accolé au tien. Alors ne me ment pas. **le coupa-t-il , sa voix se cassant** si si je pars **sa voix enroués retenant ses larmes **c'est parce que… **prenant une bouffée d'air , il lacha d'un coup** parcequejet'aime et que je ne supporte de te voir avec d'autre **les larmes coulant désormais** je suis désole , adieu.

Et il parti en courant sans demander sont reste. Le bond lui étais… choqué. Harry l'aime et lui comme un idiot il le trompe. Quel con pensa-t-il. Le brun lui était parti dans son dortoir en laissant libre cours a ses larmes, qu'il avait réussi a retenir. Puis vint 19heures. Dans le bureau du directeur.

Albus : ah ! te voilà harry. Harry je te présente tsunade c'est l'hokage du village cachée de konoha. Pour **en levant sa main pour stopper le jeune homme** répondre a ta question muette un hokage c'est comme le ministre de la magie pour nous. Tsunade **en se tournant vers elle** voici Harry Potter, j'aimerais qu'avec remus tu demande a un de tes ninja de leur montrer comment ils font puis faire magie contre chakra, êtes vous d'accord ?

Harry : oui professeur on y va ?

Tsunade : **en le regardant **pressé ? très bien Albus. Remus, Harry ont y va ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, chacun leur tour partent ver la cheminée et crièrent « bureau de l'hokage konoha »

**NEXT**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :Les rencontres.

Ils arrivés depuis 2 jours. Ils étaient dans le bureau de l'hokage, ils eux 3 plus iruka , il était brun aux yeux marron avec une cicatrice qui commence sous le milieu de l'œil droit passant par le nez pour finir au milieu de l'œil gauche, il allait aider remus pour l'entrainement d'harry. Le jeune sorcier parti car il n'y avait plus rien d'intéressent à dire vis-a vis de lui. Sur la route il se cogna à un jeune de son age.

Boum

Harry : « oh ! désolé je ne regardais pas droit devant moi.

… :Ce n'es pas grave, mais c'est la première fois que je te vois, non ?

Harry : oui, tu as raison moi c harry, Harry Potter et toi ?

… :Enchanté, moi c'est naruto uzumaki, futur hokage **dit-t-il plein d'assurance avec un grand sourire. Qu'harry trouva très craquant.**

Harry : Enchanté tu être un des meilleurs ninja, non ?

Naruto :oui. Au faite, pourquoi t'es ici , t'es pas un ninja ? non ?

Harry : Tu as raison je ne suis pas un ninja et la raison de ma présence est … secrète. **dit t il avec un clin d'œil **Bon désolé mais je dois y aller. On peut se revoir si tu veux ?

Naruto :Ouais, pourquoi pas, t'habite où j'viendrai te chercher ?

Harry :**il dit l 'adresse **ms par contre je ne peux venir que le soir vers 17H**.**

Naruto :Pas de problème alors à demain soir.

Harry :Oui, à demain. »sur ce il parti.

Le lendemain matin

Remus : « Aller Harry on s'réveille, entraînement.

Harry :Mmh. **Grognon**

Remus :non, Harry debout ou j'te fait léviter ? »

Et hop il n'en faut pas plus le brun sous la douche. (Harry a déjà testé le réveil de Remus par lévitation et il a été malade comme un chien , depuis dès que ce mot sort de la bouche de moony il est en ''forme''). 1H plus tard ils ont rejoint iruka sur un terrain d'entraînement.

Remus : « Bonjour, coment allez-vous ? **harry faisant un signe de tete**

Iruka :Bonjour, bien et vous ?**en regardant meilleur ami et le fils de james**

Remus :Bien. Bon aujourd'hui vous allez juste lui montrer votre chakra et certaine de vos technique ,d'accord?

Iruka :oui mais avant si vous me permette j'aimerai prendre avec moi 1 ou 2 de mes anciens élèves qui ont son age ?

Remus ça ne me dérange pas. **Harry pense à Naruto**.»

Quelque minute plus tard iruka et 2 jeunes arrivent.

Iruka : «Remus, Harry j'vous présente hinata hyuga **ses yeux sont blanc ça existe ça pensa Harry** ***ses cheveux étaient noir aux reflet bleu jusqu'aux rein et ses yeux étaient blancs* **et kiba inuzuka ***il était brun clair yeux noisette* **ainsi que son chien akamaru. Hinata, Kiba j'vous présente Remus et Harry ce sont des sorciers.

Les 3 jeunes : Enchanté :

Remus : Bonjour, pour faire court nous on sert de la magie comme vous pour le chakra. Tous ce que vous avez à faire c'est nous montrer vos spécialités, certaines de vos technique, vous serez pourquoi mais pas maintenant. Ca ira ?

Ils répondirent : oui»

Et ils y passèrent la journée, ainsi Hinata montra son byakugan en leur expliquant pareil pour la tornade kiba et akamaru. Ils leur font voir aussi ils peuvent changer d'apparence ainsi que les lancés de kunai, de shuriken. Comme le brun l'avait dit à 17H il était chez lui et naruto arrive 17H30 pour lui laisser le temps de se préparer.

Naruto :«'lu Harry Sava, bonne journée ?

Harry : 'lu oui et toi ?

Naruto : bien, dit ça te dis d'aller manger Ichiraku ?

Harry : euh…chez qui ?

Naruto : Chez ichiraku il fait lait meilleur ramen. Alors ça te dis ?

Harry : euh, oui pourquoi pas.** Il ne c'est pas c'est des ramen, mais il ne veut pas avoir l'air plus idiot.**

Naruto : ok on y va tout t'a l'heur,

Pour le moment on fait connaissance ?**Harry acquiesça **j'commence apparemment **second acquiescement **mes parents sont morts à ma naissance, j'ai appris il y a 2 ans que mon père étais le yondaime et qu'il est mort en sauvant le village de kyubi, un biju, c'est un monstre en tout il y en 9 et kyubi est le plus puissant on le surnomme le démon renard à neuf queues et le seul moyen que avait à porter de main pour s'en débarrassé c'était de sceller en un nourrisson et j'était le disponible,de ce fait depuis tout petit j'me fait rejeter par tout le monde sauf ceux de mon age car les adultes ont gardés cela secret, mais ça c'est calmé car il y a un peu près 1 ans à mon tour j'ai sauvé les villageois par contre pour le village ça a été un vrai carnage, enfin voilà. Ha, oui cette année-là j'ai aussi appris que jiraiya était mon parrain pour c'est ero-senin ça veut dire crapaud pervers, il a été mon sensei de mes 13ans à mes 16ans, il est aussi mort cette année par celui dont j'ai sauvé les villageois nommé pein. Ah, oui il 6 ans j'ai eu mon bandeau c'est parce que mizuki-sensei c'est servi de moi en jouant avec mes sentiments pour voler le rouleau interdit et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussi le multi-clonage donc Iruka-sensei ma donné le bandeau. Voilà cette fois c'est fini, tu connais mon histoire. Maintenant à toi.

Harry : …

Naruto : Harry ?

Harry: heu... oui, dis-moi naruto?

Naruto : Oui ?

Harry : Heu… tu n'aurais pas quelqu 'un à tes trousse ?

Naruto : Si, ah oui, j'ai oublié que depuis 1an et demi j'ai des gens nommés akatsuki qui en ont après moi pour kyubi .pourquoi ?** Harry éclate de rire. Et Naruto aime beaucoup son rire, se demande pourquoi il rit **pourquoi tu ris ?

Harry : parce que hihi c'est presque hihi la même hihi vie que hihi moi hihi.

Naruto : AH ! »

Quelque minutes plus tard le brun se calme et raconte sa propre histoire et bien évidemment le blond comprend son rire, leur parents et leur parrain sont a 1ans d'écart, ils sont pratiquement aussi célèbre meme si c'est pour des raisons différentes et le réceptacle de kyubi l'est moins. Naruto est maltraité par les villageois Harry par sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Ils apprennent a un 1ans près une chose importante Harry qu'il est un sorcier et le seul a avoir survécu au sortilège de la mort, et Naruto qu'il a kyubi et devient ninija.

Naruto : «**après lui même s'être calmé **bon on y va** cela faisait un peu plus d'une 1H qu'ils parlais **

Harry : oui montre ce meilleur vendeur de ramen.»

Quelque minute plus tard ils arrivent devant ichiraku. Ils mangèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Le lendemain matin comme hier Iruka étais là mais cette fois Hinata et Kiba aussi quand Remus et Harry arrivent. Mais cette fois l'équipe 7 doivent venir s'entraîner sur ce terrain. Il est 9H et sakura ainsi que sai arrivent.

Sakura : « OH !Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan , Kiba-kun, bonjour.

Iruka : Bonjour sakura, sai.

Kiba : Bjour sakura-chan, sai.

Hinata : Bonjour Sakura-chan, Sai-kun.

Sai : Yo.

Sakura : qu'est-ce que vous faite et qui sont-t-ils **en montrant Remus et Harry**

Iruka : Oh, on montrer a ce jeune homme** montrant potter **ce qu'est, ce que fait, comment et avec un ninja, c'est aussi pour lui un entraînement.

Sakura : ah, ok.

Iruka: Ah, ba tien, Sakura tu peux lui faire voir le jutsu médical et sai ton jutsu.

Sakura : Oui, Kiba blesse toi. » Ce qu'il fit, puis la rosette (sakura : elle a les cheveux rose et jusqu'au épaule et les yeux vert pale) s'approche de lui, met ses mains au-dessus de la plaie et une lueur bleue clair en sort et la plaie se referme.

Sakura : «Voilà , c'est bon .

Harry : **à Remus **c'est comme les guerisseurs** moony acquiesce et Harry plus fort **tous les ninja peuvent le faire ?

Sakura : Oui et non car ça demande beaucoup d'entraînement et de patience mais il faut aussi en avoir dans le sang. A toi Sai.

Sai :… **il sort un parchemin vierge et y dessine toute sorte d'animaux puid ils deviennent vivants **Qu'es-ce que je dois trouver.

Sakura : Rien Sai c'est juste pour…

Naruto : 'lu tout le monde, tient Iruka-sensei, Hinata-chan, Kiba, qu'est-ce que vous faite là ?

Iruka : On doit montrer le** Naruto se tourne pour voir ses coéquipiers et vois Harry. En coupant son tuteur **Ha, Harry comment cava depuis hier soir ?

Harry : bien et toi ?

Naruto : Alors c'es là que tu fait ton truc himitsu (secret) ?

Harry : Mmh, ouai on va dire ça et toi tu fait quoi Mr le futur hokage ?

Naruto : oh, rien juste un entraînement.

Iruka : Ah ba, ça tombe bien on va kakashi le retardataire attitré et je vais vous expliquerai.

**2H plus tard le dernier arrive mais pour parfaire la tradition de l'équipe 7 Sakura et Naruto s'exclame : **Vous êtes en retard!

Kakashi : oui oui, je sais j'ai dis …

Sakur et Naruto : on sait mensonge.

Iruka : Bonjour kakashi-san, vous au courant pour harry Potter, alors si on s'entraînaient ensemble ?

Remus : Euh… Vous voulez dire nous aussi ?

Iruka : Oui.

Remus : Et eux ? **en mon montrant les genins**

Iruka : eux aussi.

Kakashi : j'suis ok.

Harry : Moi aussi ça ne peu que m'apporter. Naruto tu utilise ton kage no bujutsu.

Naruto : Oui

Harry : Allez 'mus fais pas ta tête de pioche, ça nous apporte plus que rien.»

**next**


End file.
